galacticdefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkeen
Arkeen is widely considered to be one of the most, if not the most, dangerous planets in the galaxy. If one starship left the world with one infected crewmember, it could infect another entire planet. there are several GDA defense platforms, and even a GDA cruiser in orbit around the planet, to make sure nothing unauthorized gets in or out. GDA Shuttles carrying survivors leave the planet weekly, and survivors are the only reason why the planet has not been nuked. It's weather is overcast much of the time, and at almost all hours of the day the surface is enveloped in a thick fog. An exeption to this is midday, where the sky clears and the the planet's sun shines for about two hours. The planet has two small moons, on which bases have been created as temporary homes for survivors untill they depart to a different planet. Arkeen was first colonized in 2480, and it already had seas, some rudimentary life forms none more advanced than some ocean life, some lizard like organisms, and some plant life. Trees were planted, mainly evergreens, as they grew well in the coldish environment. Many cities were built, but those who did not live in big cities often lived in small villages or farmhouses. It had a population of 1.5 billion, (manly humans, oltarkans, and jalopians) which was reduced to about 2.5 million. It's day length is 21 hours. One medium sized research vessel coming back from an asteroid field that held many Noki relics on the edge of the galaxy arived in orbit around Arkeen, and caused one of the biggest tragedies in history. Port Authourity tried to signal the craft many times as it aproached the soon to be doomed planet, but there was no response given. Soon, the ship was traveling through the planet's atmosphere. It crashed on the outskirts of the city of New Pheonix. Soon the planetary guard and the few Galactic Defence Alliance troops stationed on Arkeen surrounded the wreck. Soon many humanoid shapes were visible through the Arkeenian fog and the flames of the wrecked ship. They were alerted to halt, and when no response was given exept many low moans, the forces opened fire. The parasites were soon nuetralized. But a strange, greenish mist (parasite spores), spread from the wrecked starship. Soon the troops were in the middle of it, and after about thirty minutes, they began to vomit blood. In two hours, the troops were infected. They slowly lumbered towards the city, spreading around the dreadful green mist and infecting more and more people. In only about a month, almost everyone on the planet was infected. Continents: Derok The main continent, and where most of the survivors are located. Parasite infestation levels are medium here, and can go higher in the cities. Most of the GDA Hazard Troops are stationed here, and vast survivor camps are set up on coastal islands, decontaminating and transporting survivors off world. Much of the combat goes on here, and raiders prowl the land in modified trucks and other vehicles. The cities are where most of the Hazard Troopers are, due to the higher parasite threat level. The countryside is sometimes patrolled by GDA troopers with modified helmets, because the Parasite threat level is not as high here. Edus Edus's Parasite threat level is low, and this small continent, near the south pole, is full of decaying cities. This continent, due to is closeness to the south pole, is darker than the other continents Category:Community